


Gauntlet I

by lunarpowered



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: I have a problem, M/M, Surgery mentions, Wedding Rings, minor gore, stupid dumb cute idiots, these fools, vergil/wesker - Freeform, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpowered/pseuds/lunarpowered
Summary: Albert and Vergil go ring shopping.





	Gauntlet I

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on Amazon and I found this ring ( http://i.imgur.com/XcnPioC.png ) and I couldn't resist.

Despite the fact that Albert had been the one to drag Vergil along on the three hour trip to browse various shops for the rings that would serve as their wedding bands, he was being the most difficult about choosing a style for himself.

“What do you think about that one?” Vergil asked, pointing to a sleek silver band that would compliment a nearby gold one.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Albert responded.

“What’s the matter with it? Silver compliments gold.”

“And who _else_ do you know that wears _silver_?” the agitated virologist replied.

The slight nod Vergil responded with was enough to make it clear that he conceded that to be a fair point. Matching gold and silver was already being done with the twins’ amulets, and the last person in the world Albert wanted to think of at such a time was Dante.

“It’s not exactly like we have many choices,” Vergil reasoned, looking over the case beneath them. 

Despite the fact that there was a vast array of options before them, none of them truly stuck out as reflecting either of their personalities. Slowly but surely, Vergil found himself thinking that this was all a waste of time and money. Why did they need rings? They knew they were spoken for. Shouldn’t that be enough?

The memory of Albert’s -- no, _their_ \-- sister, Alex, was all it took to force the thought away. Both he and Albert thought the whole marriage thing was just a useless formality that made a big deal out of something they spent a great deal of time trying not to draw attention to, but Alex had been insistent. In truth, she’d been insistent since she first realized that whatever was going on between he and Albert was genuine, but lately she’d become more vocal about it. She’d persuaded them to at least sign the papers, citing the numerous benefits and legal conveniences they would obtain by making their relationship official. Naturally, before Vergil signed anything, he wrote up a pre-nuptial agreement, ensuring that none of Albert’s money or belongings would be in jeopardy should they separate. 

Unfortunately for them, just signing the papers hadn’t been enough for their sister. After that came “Now you need rings”, followed by her planning a full-on wedding for them, despite their opinions to the contrary.

Due to the hectic state of affairs, they were both decidedly stressed. They were too busy for such trivial things, yet there they were. In the middle of a mall on a Monday afternoon, looking over a sea of overpriced and underwhelming jewelry.

“What about that one?” Vergil asked, pointing to a grey Tungsten steel band.

“It doesn’t go with my outfit,” Albert responded.

“You realize you wear gloves more often than not, don’t you?” Vergil asked, his tone utterly deadpan.

“Yes, but when I’m _not_ wearing gloves, I’d _like_ to maintain a cohesive image. Is that alright with you?” Albert snapped.

Vergil, as always, paid no mind to his partner’s venomous retort, though he did pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Look, clearly we’re not going to find anything we agree on here. Why don’t we just go home and see what our options are online, now that we know our ring sizes?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Albert all but hissed. He was fed up with this whole charade anyway, so calling it a day was fine by him.

In truth, part of his difficulty was actually his persnickety preferences, but there was another part that was born from his resistance to the idea of being tied down. Even though he knew he had no intention of looking elsewhere for what he had with Vergil, there was still something about those rings that struck him as utterly final. Almost authoritative. Something that Albert Wesker would always rebel against.

Nearly a week had passed since their trip to the jewelry store, and neither of them had been in much of a hurry to browse around online. At least, that’s what Albert thought as he settled into his place in the lab he shared with his now-husband.

He was halfway through an autopsy on their latest failed bioweapon when Vergil walked in.

“Hey, do you have a minute?” he asked.

“I suppose now that we’re married I’m obligated to say yes,” Albert teased, setting aside his scalpel. It was rare that Vergil asked that, and it always meant that there was business that needed his immediate attention.

Vergil snickered in response. “It’s about that, actually. I wanted to run something by you.”

“Oh?” Albert asked. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now.”

“You wish,” Vergil teased, the undertone of his voice all but conveying " _You're stuck with me"_.

Moving closer to the autopsy table, Vergil reached inside the pocket of his lab coat and produced a small black velvet box. “I just wanted to get your thoughts on this,” he spoke, opening the lid and showing Albert the contents.

Inside was a band. Jet black on the edges, but the middle bore a pattern that exactly matched the weaving of his battle attire.

A pause stretched between them before Vergil spoke again. “Is this cohesive enough for you?” he teased.

Albert, meanwhile, sat stunned. It was actually perfect. Not only in terms of matching his outfit to the letter, but in the fact that it called his bluff. In that box was the reason that Vergil was perfect for him -- precise attention to detail mixed artfully with the unmatched courage of the one person in the world that would call him on his bullshit.

In that moment, Albert hated the thought of wearing a ring markedly less. If it was something like this -- something that represented the strength that he loved about Vergil and the tacit equal ground of their relationship -- he could make an exception to the discomfort he’d initially felt. Looking at that particular ring, he felt no measure of discomfort or restlessness at all.

Instead of letting on how touched he was, he simply took off his exam gloves and hastily grabbed the box from the half-demon’s hands. “Give me that,” he muttered, sounding utterly annoyed as he removed the jewelry from the box and slid it on his finger.

Vergil responded with a slight grin; the only outward sign that his heart had skipped a beat to watch Albert accept the ring. 

“I’ll show you where I designed it so that we can work on mine as well. Or you can design it completely if you’d prefer. Either way, we’re halfway done with our current Gauntlet,” he teased. They’d taken to calling Alex’s wedding errands for them “Gauntlets”, because they were every bit as grueling as her test chambers.

“Only twenty more to go,” Albert muttered, pocketing the velvet box as he reached for more exam gloves.

Vergil laughed quietly. “Yeah, she’s definitely your sister.”

“Watch it,” Albert warned, though his tone reflected less actual malice and more teasing.

Vergil simply grinned and leaned over the flayed remains of the failed bioweapon, gripping the knot of Albert’s tie to pull him in for a kiss. The contact drained the tension from both of their shoulders, enough to cause them to linger a moment longer than necessary. It was rare for them to indulge in such displays outside of the comfort of their personal quarters, but now was definitely a good time for it.

Pulling back was always the worst part, but Vergil somehow managed to make the attempt. It was, however, halted as Albert reached up to cradle his cheek -- a motion that served to keep him in place, and elicited a quiet hum of contentment from the half-demon as he allowed himself to be drawn into another kiss.

Eventually, the kisses ebbed away, allowing the couple to part with a sense of comfort that they only experience after such affection.

“I’ll let you get back to work,” Vergil spoke, letting Albert’s tie rest against his shirt again and smoothing it out before moving away entirely. “Come find me when you’re finished so we can compare notes.”

“Oh I’ll definitely come find you,” Albert replied teasingly, alluding to the fact that he wouldn’t be looking for notes, but rather more kisses.

A subtle but genuine smile touched Vergil’s lips as he departed the room.

Once the door closed, Albert’s attention returned to the task before him. Of course, it didn’t take long for his thoughts to stray. Pausing his work, he brushed a smudge of blood from his finger and admired the ring beneath the clear latex gloves. Before he could stop it, a small, private smile reached him.

Stupid perfect husband.


End file.
